fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel's Plan
"But King Phillip, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Jeanette watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to Phillip and Aurora. She knew that Larxene wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his daughter. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Jeanette, feeling disgraced as she floated over to Anna and Rapunzel. They were busy drinking tea from cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were females, but these girls drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Anna, and, with a swirl of her wand, a teapot, and a cup on a saucer appeared in mid-air and floated as she grabbed the cup and saucer. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Larxene." said Rapunzel. "Of course not. But what will?" said Jeanette, as she took the cup and saucer and took a sip from the cup. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her..." said Anna. "Reason?" said Jeanette, feeling somewhat startled. "With Larxene?" said Rapunzel, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Anna. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Jeanette. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Rapunzel, feeling frustrated about Larxene. "Now, dear, that's not a very nice thing to say." Anna scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Jeanette, "You know our magic doesn't work that way." "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." added Anna. "Well, that would make me happy." said Rapunzel between munches of cornbread. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Jeanette when she thought of something. "There is?" asked Rapunzel. "What is it, Jeanette?" asked Anna. "I'm going to ... " said Jeanette, but she stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Jeanette. Then she looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of her wand, she minimized herself, and her friends did the same. Then Anna and Rapunzel followed Jeanette into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Jeanette. "Larxene?" asked Rapunzel. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Jeanette said happily. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower!" said Anna. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Jeanette. "It hasn't any!" said Rapunzel, smiling. "That's right." said Anna. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Jeanette. Then Rapunzel's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and she said, "Until Larxene sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Jeanette. But she suddenly stopped when she realized what Rapunzel said. She knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Jeanette sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Anna. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Jeanette. "Ohhh! Well what won't she expect? She knows everything." said Rapunzel. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Larxene doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." said Anna. Then an idea popped in Jeanette's mind when she got a splended idea listening to Anna's comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Jeanette, feeling excited. Then she paced around as she talked to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." said Jeanette to herself. "Explain what?" asked Rapunzel. Jeanette turned to Anna and Rapunzel and said, "About the young girl and her friends raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Anna. "Who are they?" asked Rapunzel. "Turn around!" said Jeanette. While Rapunzel and Anna turned around to face a mirror, Jeanette changed them into peasant girls, including herself. Anna and Rapunzel were very surprised when they only see themselves in peasant forms. Jeanette was now wearing white panties, a blue long-sleeved sweater, a purple miniskirt that went down to her knees, white socks, and purple sneakers. She was still wearing her glasses, though. Anna was now wearing a green dress with short, puffy sleeves, a matching hood, an asparagus apron, light green stockings, and black shoes. Rapunzel was now wearing a blue dress with short, puffy sleeves, a matching hood, a teal apron, baby blue stockings, and black ballet flats. "Why, it's ... us!" said Anna, being surprised. "Uh-huh." said Jeanette. "You mean, we, us?" asked Rapunzel. "Uh-huh." Jeanette repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Anna, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Jeanette. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Anna. Rapunzel then noticed that her clothes were blue and changed her dress and hood to purple, her apron to lavender, and her stockings to pink. After all, her favorite colors are purple, pink, and lavender, and she was obsessed with them. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Rapunzel. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Anna. "You really think we can?" asked Rapunzel. "If normal girls can do it, so can we." said Jeanette. "And we have our magic to help us." Rapunzel said. "That's right." smiled Anna. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" said Jeanette, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." She took Anna's wand, but Rapunzel was still holding onto hers. Then she got rid of Anna's wings with her wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the wings, too." "You mean, live and look like normal girls? For fourteen years?" asked Rapunzel, as she proceeded to fly away from Jeanette. "Uh-huh." said Jeanette. She zapped away Rapunzel's wings with her wand, making her fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Rapunzel, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Narissa will never suspect!" said Jeanette. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Rapunzel. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Jeanette. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Anna. "Let me have it, dear." said Jeanette, reaching for Rapunzel's wand. At last, Rapunzel got rid of Jeanette's wings with her own wand. Then she took the wand from Rapunzel. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Jeanette. Then she changed herself to normal size, leaving Anna and Rapunzel still inside the closet. "Jeanette!" called Anna. "Jeanette!" called Rapunzel. Jeanette forgot about her mentor and her friend and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, King Phillip and Queen Aurora then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night." When the girls reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Jeanette motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs